I Think I love You Senpai
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Kanji has feelings for Souji, so he confesses to Souji the night before he leaves Inaba KanjixSouji
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me not own nothing. Seriously, though, I don't own Persona 4 or characters**

**Pairing: KanjixSouji**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy Love) **

**Summary: Kanji has feelings for Souji, so he confesses to Souji the night before he leaves Inaba (Post Game.)**

**O~~~~~~O**

**I Think I love You Senpai**

It was getting dark outside and it was nice, too. They had just gotten done beating Izanami. It was a tough battle to win, but they had managed with Souji landing the final blow. So, they were all really wiped out from that fight. Hell, after they beat Adachi they thought it was finally over. As it seemed though, someone else had something in mind. It did leave them shocked, but they still did it.

They had been worried about their leader, as he had fallen down, unconscious during the fight. But, with the help of his friends, he managed to get back up and defeat Izanami. They all cheered at the end, glad their leader, and friends beat the evil Izanami.

Right now they were currently sitting in Junes, chatting about everything that has happened. They weren't ready to call it a night just yet. After all, this would be the last time they saw their friend for a good while. And, so, they wanted to hang out with him as much as they could before he had to leave. Especially Kanji Tatsumi, one of Souji's closes guy friends, who likes Souji very much. Though, he has failed to tell Souji just how he feels.

He didn't think he could. What if he didn't feel the same? The truth is, Kanji has liked Souji ever since he has met him. It wasn't instant love or anything, but he found himself attracted to the silver haired leader. He couldn't help it, though. No one knew that he liked Souji, not even any of their friends. Why? Well, he was afraid he'd be rejected and laughed at. As time went on, though, Kanji has found himself even more attracted to Souji.

So, yeah, it just sort of developed.

They were eating something before they left as well. Fighting really mad them hungry. So, they were all sitting at their usual table in Junes food court.

"How are you feeling, Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked, noting how tired he looked. She hoped he was alright.

"I'm fine, Yukiko. Just tired, I guess." Souji said, stretching a little. Kanji was hoping he wasn't staring.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we'll be able to hang out together, huh?" Yosuke looked sad. He didn't want his best friend to leave.

"Aw, is little Yosuke gonna miss me?" Souji teased him. He loved to tease Yosuke, it was fun.

"S-shut up. And of course, partner. You know we'll all miss you."

"I know." Souji sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Chie piped in, frowning. "A year didn't seem to last that long, did it?"

Youske with his mouth full, but he swallowed some spoke, "it has. I think it was because we were always busy with the case."

"Ugh, don't talk with your mouth full." Chie scolded.

He scowled and crossed his arms. Chie scowled right back. "Whatever."

Chie smiled, knowing Yosuke didn't want her to kick him again. Could you blame him, though, the girl kicked hard!

Souji chuckled and shook his head. He'd surely miss this.

"I'm gonna miss you, senpai." Rise spoke up, looking ready to cry.

"Alright, alright. Let's save all the teary stuff for tomorrow." Chie commanded, softly. She felt the same way, but save it for tomorrow.

"Right." Rise nodded.

Kanji was the only one who hadn't spoken yet. Souji glanced at him, frowning. He looked to be thinking of something. Souji wondered what could be going on inside that blond head of his. It wasn't like Kanji to space out like that. In fact, he thinks Kanji has been doing that often lately. Though he still performed well in battle, but every time they were together like this, it just seems he got lost in his head more.

Not only that, but Souji's also noticed a change in the bleach blond's behavior. It didn't seem normal, it seemed off. He don't think anyone has noticed, though, because no one has said anything. Souji noticed just recently. He just seemed to change, especially around Souji. Souji was confused about it all. He tried to talk to him before, but he always seemed to change the topic. So, figuring he didn't want to talk about it, Souji wisely switched topic.

"Man, I wish you could just stay here, partner." Yosuke's words jolted him out of his thoughts. Turing to Yosuke he smiled warmly. "I wish I could, too. But, I think my parents want me home."

"Yeah, it sucks." Yosule grumbled. "It'd be great though..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Youske-senpai, I'm sure we'd all like that, but he does need to get back home." Naoto piped in.

"I know." he sighed.

Rise looked over at the one who's been silent during the whole conversation. "You okay, Kanji-kun?"

"Huh?" Kanji blinked, just realizing Rise was talking to him. "Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine." Kanji tried to smiled, hoping he pulled it off.

"Are you sure? You haven't said anything the whole time we've been here?" Rise pointed out to him.

"Yeah, what's up with you, man?" Yosuke asked, glancing at him.

"N-nothing." Kanji shook his head. "I guess I'm just tired." Well, that was partly true. But, he didn't want to say anything of what he was really thinking to his friends. He could feel himself blush a little at the stares he was receiving. He hated being stared at like that. It always irked him, and made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

Youske looked at his watch and saw the time. He had to be getting home. "Damn, I have to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow, Souji."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. You need rest anyways."

"Hey," Youske huffed. "I'm not that worn out." Though he was kinda. He refused to admit it.

"Sure." Souji rolled his eyes with a smile.

Yosuke scoffed and walked off, but Souji saw him grin.

"Yeah, I have to be getting home as well. I guess I'll see you later then." The girls got up and hugged Souji.

"Senpai, I'll see ya tomorrow." Rise gave him a more drawn out one. He hugged back.

"Yeah, alright." Kanji scowled a little. He knew Rise liked Souji as well. And, dammit, he was jealous alright? And the girl was always showing him just how much she liked him. Though, on the plus side, he never seemed interested in her. He didn't hate Rise, though. She was a nice girl, just clingy to Souji, which made him mad.

But, he did ignore her advances on him, but he was nice about it. He would never want to hurt one of his friends, and they all knew that about him. He was too nice of a guy sometimes. But Souji can be mean if he needs to be. Like the time back in the hospital, him and Yosuke fighting.

That was one of the things Kanji liked about Souji. He was a great guy. And Kanji just found himself drawn to him. True, he had thought he liked Naoto at one point. But that didn't turn out well. Turns out he was a she. And he had been doubting he sexuality for a while. But, even so, Kanji didn't like her as much as he thought he did. No, he liked Souji a lot more then her.

"See ya later." She walked off.

The only two left were Souji and Kanji, who was still scowling but didn't realize it until Souji spoke. "You alright, Kanji."

Kanji snapped out of it and returned to his normal face. Damn, Souji must have saw that. "Y-yeah. Why do you ask?" he knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Well, you were scowling." Souji explained, calmly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kanji said, albeit a little too quickly. He mentally cursed himself for seeming obvious that something was on his mind. "Nah, I'm cool." He knew it was lame, but anything to get Souji to change the topic.

"Kanji," Souji stared, truing to face him fully. "You haven't been acting like yourself. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about? You know I'm here for you if you need to talk?"

Kanji sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. He was nervous, and he was pretty sure it showed at least a little. He wanted to tell Souji how he felt before he left. He knew it was a little late, considering he was leaving tomorrow, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it before. Well, better late then never, right?

"Kanji?"

Souji's soft voice tore him from his inner monologue. Kanji bit his lip at the look Souji was giving him. Fuck, he was actin' like a goddamn school girl. "What? I said I'm fine, senpai."

"I think we both know you're not. Come on, you can tell me." Souji urged, smiling warmly.

"H-hey?" Kanji finally said, looking uncomfortable. "W-would you like to come over? I mean, it's not really late, so I though you might like some company."

Souji thought for a minute. He supposed it'd be alright. "Sure, I guess so." Souji smiled at the smile Kanji gave him.

"Cool. Shall we get going then?" He stood up, waiting for Souji.

"Okay, just let me call my uncle so he'll know where I'm at." Kanji nodded and Souji got out his phone and call his uncle. His uncle said he didn't mind, as long as he's home before eleven o-clock. Souji agreed with that and hung up after saying bye. "He said it was alright. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Kanji took a deep breath and let it out. "Let's get going then."

**O~~~~~~O**

They made it to Kanji's house after a few minutes. He didn't live far from Junes so it didn't take them long to get there. Kanji was very anxious, excited, and nervous all at the same time. He hated feeling all this things at once. But, he was having the person he liked in his home. So, that was why he was feeling those things.

They went inside, removing their shoes as they did so. Kanji's mom was asleep right now, so they had to keep it down. Knaji turned to face him, face flushing a little. "Come on, let's go to my room." he suggested.

"Okay." Souji agreed and followed Kanji up the stairs to his room. He was glad that he was hanging out with Kanji before he left tomorrow.

Kanji opened his door and they entered it. Souji went to sit on the edge of the bed and Kanji shut his bedroom door. He walked over to his chair and sat down. They were in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "So," Kanji started, the silence was getting to him. "I guess this will be the last time we hang out, huh?" He repeated what Youske said.

"Yeah, I guess it will." Souji frowned. "But, this won't be the end, Kanji."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could come back to visit."

"True. But it wouldn't be the same as you living here. 'Cause you would have to go back."

"Is that what was bothering you?" Souji couldn't help but ask. He seemed to realize that Kanji was having a hard time with it from the way he was frowning. That's what made him ask.

"Uh, well..." Kanji trailed off. Souji saw through him now. There was no denying it now.

"Kanji, I'll come back.' Souji offered, reassuringly, trying to comfort him.

"It won't be the same." Kanji's voice wavered a bit. Shit, he was having a harder time with this then he initially thought. He guess Souji's leaving finally sunk in. He was really gonna leave tomorrow. "It's just—It'll be different then having you here, ya know?"

"Yeah, it will. But, I'll call all the time and write, too." Souji insisted with a smile. He didn't really want to go home.

"Yeah, I know." Kanji sighed. "It'll just be weird without you here. I—we like having you here." Kanji mentally scolded himself for his mistake he almost made.

Souji eyed him. He had heard that right, hadn't he? "I like being here, too."

Kanji mustered up some courage and moved to sit next to the boy of his affections. Souji raised a brow at this sudden movement.

"Can't you just stay here?"

Kanji's voice was low and quiet, Souji almost didn't hear him. But, Souji did hear him. "I can't."

"Why?" Kanji bursts out, shocking himself and Souji. He hadn't meant to do that, but he just couldn't stop himself from doing that. "You could always go to school here, right?"

"Kanji, I'm sorry, but I can't. My parents want me home and they miss me, and I miss them." Souji looked at him with a frown. "Plus, I've been away for a whole year."

Kanji looked away. "Do, you really have to go?"

"Yes," Souji confirmed what they both already knew.

"Dammit," Kanji whispered, hoping Souji didn't hear him. "I wish you could stay here."

Souji's eyes widened a fraction. "K-kanji? Is this what has been bothering you?"

Kanji clenched his fists and slowly nodded. He looked at Souji. Mustering up all his courage, he leaned forward and did what he's been wanting to do, he kissed him.

Souji gasped at the unexpected warm mouth on his. He didn't know why he didn't push him away and say no. But, as it is, he let Kanji kiss him, and even opened his mouth when Kanji wanted in. Kanji's hand slowly went up to the back of his neck, holding him in place. Souji was enjoying the kiss. He didn't understanding why this was happening yet, but he was still letting it happen.

The kiss grew more forceful when it was apparent Souji wasn't going to push him away. He still can't believe he kissed him. Kanji was in a state of bliss. He loved the way Souji's lips felt on his. They kissed for a while longer until Souji gently pushed him away.

"Kanji?" Souji questioned, still stunned that it happened.

"I-I think I love you, senpai." Kanji's voice was soft and cautious, as if afraid of rejection. Souji's mouth hung open from shock at his words. Kanji thought he loved him?

"W-what?"

"Don't go, senpai." Kanji whispered to him.

"But, I have to, Kanji." Kanij could feel tears threatening to escape, but he refused to let them out. He would not cry, especially in front of Souji. "I don't have a choice."

"I know, dammit." Kanji ground out through clenched teeth. "Senpai, I wanna be alone right now." Kanji was upset, and he didn't want Souji around when he was upset.

"Kanji," Souji felt bad. He didn't wanna go anymore then they didn't want him to. He wanted to stay as much as they wanted him to as well. But, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was going home tomorrow. Seeing how serious Kanji looked, he nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kanji tried to keep his voice level. "See ya later."

Souji walked out, feeling bad. Kanji had just confessed to him, but he was so shocked that he didn't give an answer to it. And the Kanji wanted him to leave so he could be alone, but it was obvious he was hurting, most likely because he thought he was rejected. But, Souji didn't actually reject him, he hadn't said anything.

How did he feel about Kanji?

**O~~~~O**

The next day they were at the train station, Souji getting ready to leave. So, he was saying his goodbyes to all his friends. The girls, of course, were crying, especially Rise, who was hugging him tightly. He smiled at all of them. Kanji hung back a little. He was still upset about last night. Well, anyone would be if their love interest had to leave.

So, he hung back, watching Souji say all his goodbyes to all his other friends. And Nanako and Dojima as well.

"We're gonna miss you, senpai." Rise cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah, man. It's seems like you just got here and now you're leaving." Yosuke said with a smile.

"Haha, think you can be good without me around to watch over you?" Souji quirked and eyebrow and smirked.

Yosuke scoffed. "Please, I don't need to be watched. I'll be fine, partner."

"Souji, I hate to see you go." Chie said, wiping her eyes.

Souji smiled at her. "I know."

"Sensei!" Teddie jumped and clung to his Souji, squeezing the air out of him.

"T-teddie, I need to breath." Souji gasped from the tight hold. Teddie let him go.

"Well, you better come back soon." Chie said, seriously.

"Yeah, I'll even make reservations for us at the Inn the next time you're here." Yukiko said with a happy smile.

"That sounds good." Souji nodded to her. Souji looked over at Kanji, who had his arms crossed. The group started talking amongst themselves. He walked over to Kanji. "Hey."

Kanji looked at him and gave him a smile. "Hey." they were in an awkward silence for a moment. "Listen, about last night..."

"It's okay, Kanji." Souji whispered so no one but Kanji heard him.

"It is? But, you're still leaving."

"I know. I'm sorry, Kanji." Souji looked truly sorry.

"Hey, it's not your fault you have to leave. S'okay."

Souji hugged him, trying to make it look like a normal hug, though. Kanji was shocked, not having expected that. "Senpai?"

"Kanji, I-"

"Souji, you're train's here." Dojim called out to him.

Kanji looked disappointed that Souji didn't get to finish what he was going to say.

"I'll see you later, Kanji." Souji smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. Kanji gave him the same smile.

"Yeah, see you later." Kanji hoped it was more sooner then later.

Souji gave Nanako a hug and kiss and said bye to his friends again. Souji got on the train, looking at Kanji the whole time. Kanji looked back at him. The two sharing a look that nobody would ever comprehend. He hated leaving Kanji. Hated leaving him with no answer to his confession last night. Kanji sure thought he was rejected.

Kanji looked at the train as it left, feel his heart break. He could feel a tear running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He saw his friends running after the train as it left. The the train was finally out of view. Everyone went on home after that, feeling sad that Souji was no longer here with them.

"Hey, Kanji, you alright?" Said a voice from behind him.

"Youske-senpai, I though you went home already." Kanji made sure his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke.

"Nah, I saw you here and I wanted to make sure you were okay?" Yosuke looked at him intently.

Kanji sighed. "I'm fine."

"If you wanna talk, I'm willing to listen." Yosuke said, sensing Kanji's unease.

"Thanks." Was all Kanji managed to sat to that. "Well, I should be getting home, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, okay." Yosuke was a little reluctant to leave but he waved and rode off on his bike.

Kanji decided to go home. No use standing around here.

**O~~~~O**

**A/N: I know it's a sad ending. I hate sad endings, though. Well, I worked on this for a while, so I hope you all like it! If you want me to continue this, then please let me know, okay? Well, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or the characters.

**Pairings: **KanjixSouji

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Probably some sappiness too.

**A/N: I decided to add to this 'cause I don't like sad endings. Well, I hope you will like it! I thought for a while and decided to write this. :) Plead Read and Review!**

**I Think I Love You Senpai**

**XxxXxxX**

**Chapter 2**

Kanji was sitting his his room, making things to get his mind off of a certain silver haired man. It had been four months since Souji left and he's missing him more and more everyday. He couldn't help it. Even when he tried getting him off of his mind, it didn't work. God, how he missed him. He wished he could see him. Him and Souji had been sending letters back and fourth ever since he left. Which would consist of how the other was doing and whatnot. But, that just made him miss him even more. Kanji tried to act all tough, as he didn't want to give away how he was feeling. And he found it surprisingly easy around his friends to do that.

He hasn't spent a lot of time with his other friends, finding it hard when he wasn't sure if he could always keep up his composure around them. His friends always questioned him about his attitude, but he would always respond saying he was fine. Though, that didn't stop his friends from worrying, even though they didn't know why he acted the way he does. He was still himself, though he acted a little less talkative around them, which was their reason for questioning him. He still wonders if Souji will come back to Inaba to see them all. He surely hopes he will.

In one of the letters Souji has mention that he misses him, which made his heart jump. Just knowing Souji missed him was enough for him. Of course he misses all of his friends. And sometimes they would talk on the phone, but not recently. The phone calls has stopped for about a week now, and Kanji was wondering if Souji was mad at him or something. But, all his thoughts were about his silver haired leader. It's too bad that the year has gone by. He don't think he's ever missed anyone like he misses Souji. Actually, Souji was his first real confession. And the only one he's ever said I love you to.

"Dammit, senpai." Kanji whispered to himself. If only he could see Souji again, he would be happy. Heh, who knew he'd fall for someone who had to leave at the end of the year? Yeah, he had known he was gay ever since his shadow happened. At first, though, he was just questioning himself. And he had decided to confess his feeling to Souji even though he would be leaving the next day.

He has made Souji a stuffed bear and sent it to him two weeks ago, and Souji said he loves it. It also had his name embroided on the back of it. It took him a while to make it but he managed it.

Kanji decided that he needed to take a walk, clear his head a little. So, he got up and grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. It was chilly outside. His mom was asleep so he left quietly without waking her up. He goes on walks quite a bit, he finds it helps him relax more. So he does it often.

Kanji was walking along the street and he breathed a heavy sigh. Shit, all this pining for the beautiful silver haired man. But, even though he was pining for him, he was still able to act mostly himself around his friends.

**XxxXxxX**

Souji was eating dinner with his family, feeling sad because he wasn't with his friends back in Inaba. Sure, it was nice to see his parents, but he missed his friends, missed Dojima, Nanako, and most off all, Kanji.

Kanji...

He has been on Souji's mind the whole trip back home, and to this day he's still on his mind. His parents knew something was bothering him, but all he said was that he misses his friends. They tried to sympathize with him, trying to tell him they understand. How can they possibly understand what he's been through during his stay in Inaba? His parents didn't know a thing about Kanji and his confession to Souji. Really, what would they say if they know their son goes that way? And what would they say if they know there was a boy back there in Inaba?

Still, he hasn't given Kanji an answer to his confession, he didn't think it mattered because he was here and Kanji was back in Inaba. Long distance relationships hardly ever work out. So, he had left Kanji still unanswered to his confession. Though, many times he just want to tell Kanji he felt the same way. But, he didn't want to get his hopes up and then it not work out in the end. So, he has avoided talking about that with him.

He wishes he could just go back to Inaba. Though, his parents claimed to miss him, so he doubted they would let him leave again so soon, even though he's shipped off a lot of the time anyways. This was the reason he didn't want to make any friends, he'd just be leaving them. He just couldn't help it though, after all they been through, it was hard not to.

"Souji, dear, are you going to eat?" His mother, Mya asked, looking at her son.

"Sorry, I"m not really hungry." Souji said, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Sweetie, you should eat. Come to think of it, I don't think you've eaten much." She observed.

"I'm fine," He waved off her concern. "I just haven't had much of an appetite lately."

"Why?" His father, Kayo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um, well," Souji fidgeted a little, then sighed. "I just miss my friends that's all."

His mother looked sad for a moment. "I know you do, Souji." she sighed.

Souji thought for a moment, it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Hey, mom, dad?"

They looked up from their food, waiting for Souji to say what he has to say.

Souji knows they are waiting for him to speak up, and so he did, albeit a little hesitantly. "...D-do you guys think it would be okay if I went back to Inaba to stay?"

His mother looked shocked for a second, eyes wide. "Souji-" She began, sitting straighter in her chair. "You go to school here. You're father and I missed you."

"I know, mom. I just wanted to see my friends. And I though I could go to school there? I mean, you guys are always busy anyways, right?" Souji tried to convince them to let him go.

They though about it and his father was the one to speak up. "I don't know Souji."

"We just got you back and you want to go back?" His mother interrupted.

"Please? I'm sure uncle Dojima would take me in again." Souji said, and as an after though added, "I think they all miss me. I mean, I missed you guys, too, but I want to go back."

His father sighed. "Souji, Is that what you really want?"

Souji nodded, eagerly, showing that it was indeed what he wanted to do.

His mother looked a little sad, but said, "I think it will be okay. If you're uncle okay's it, then I guess you can go." she said, though she really didn't want him to go. Even though they weren't around him much, that didn't mean they didn't care about him.

Souji's eyes brightened and he smiled big. "Thanks!"

"I guess I can call your uncle to see if it's fine." Mya said, getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. His father did the same.

"Okay."

His mother got her phone and sighed. If it will make her son happy then she supposed she could let this happen. She dialed his number and waited for Dojima to answer. Finally, after four rings, someone answered. _"Hey."_

"_Oh, hi." She said into the phone. _

"_How have you been, lately?"_ _Dojima asked then added, "how's Souji doing?"_

"_Oh, he's alright." Mya said. _

"_So, is there something you wanted or-"_

"_Oh, right! Listen, Souji has been wanting to go back to Inaba to see his friends and you and Nanako. He brought up that he would like to go to school there."_

_Dojima blinked, then smiled. "Well, I think that would be great! Nanako's really been missing him. So, he wants to live here in Inaba?"_

_She sighed and nodded, but forgot that he couldn't see her and said, "yes, that's what he wants. I told him it would be alright it you said it was okay?" She explained to him._

"_Oh! Well, that's fine. We would love to have him. He had been such a great help here as well. So, sure, he can stay with me and Nanako if you guys are okay with it."_

"_Sure. He seemed to really want this."_

"_That's great then." Dojima said into the phone a little loudly. "Okay, when's he gonna be comin'?"_

"_I guess he can leave her in three days so he'll be there about the fourth of fifth." Mya replied._

"_Okay. Well, I'll just pick him up when he arrives then."_

"_That's will be fine."_

Souji took the phone when his mother gave it to him. _"Uncle?"_

"_Souji. Hey, I hear you're coming back to live with us."_

"_Yeah, I am." Souji laughed a little, apparently happy with his arrangement."Right, I don't want my friends, or Nanako knowing just yet, okay? I want to surprise them."_

_Dojima laughed into the phone. "Well, they will certainly be surprised. And Nanako's been missing you a lot. Hell, it's always big bro this and big bro that."_

_Souji laughed, lightly. "I miss her too. Well, I'll let you go now."_

"_Alright, see you when you get here." they hung up._

As he went up to his room, he couldn't help but wonder how Kanji would react to this.

**XxxXxxX**

Kanji had decided to go to Aiya's to eat. He had been walking around for a while, and he thought since he was already out, he would go get some food. Plus, he liked eating there, they have some real good food Kanji likes. The steaks were good. He remembers when he and Souji would come here to eat. He quickly shook his head to clear himself of thoughts of Souji, at least for now, and focused on eating the delicious food in front of him. Besides sewing, Kanji likes to come here, it helps him relax. It's one of his things. He just sits there and enjoys his meals.

It was night time right now, and Kanji was just about done eating.

Someone walks in and notices him and walks to him. "Hey, Kanji."

Kanji blinks and turns around to face the person that had spoken to him. "Yosuke-senpai? What're you doin' here?"

"Ah, I just came to eat, I just got done at Junes and thought I'd come here." Yosuke paused for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm eating." he stated, simply.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to eat here."

"That's not what I meant Kanji." Yosuke said, sitting down next to Kanji, ordering himself some food.

Kanji sighed.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Souji, does?" he decided to ask. Yosuke has noticed Kanji's attitude has changed lately, though he has not said anything. He figures it might have something to do with Souji, but he wasn't sure.

"Nah, what made you think that."

Yosuke was silent, seeming to think about it. "Look, we all miss him, Kanji. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Kanji grit his teeth, but listened to Yosuke. "I'm sure he will some back to see us." Though, as Yosuke said this, he wasn't completely sure about it. It has been four months after all. Though, Youske didn't suspect anything to be going on between them. He remembers Yosuke's behavior towards it, so he was reluctant to say anything to him. "Kanji?"

"Hm?" Kanji looked at him and tried to smile.

"So, does it have anything to do with him?"

"No," Kanji said, defiantly. Like he's gonna tell Yosuke of all people what was bothering him. He didn't want him to freak out on him or anything.

Yosuke didn't look like he believed him at all, but he let the subject drop for the sake of his health. Who knows what Kanji would do if he pissed him off. And he didn't want to find out.

"Man, I know Chie could eat a whole steak, a big one too."

That made Kanji laugh a little, knowing the girl and her steaks. "Yeah, she sure loves steaks."

"She does. I get terrified trying to watch her eat one. It's like, how does she do that? She's skinny so it's hard to believe." Yosuke remembered when he and Chie were here a while back, she had eaten a whole steak, and he vowed to never watch her do it again, for the sake of his stomach.

"Do you think you could ever eat one like her?" Kanji surprised them both by asking this.

"Hell no. I'm not superhuman like her." Yosuke scoffed. Kanji chuckled at that.

"I bet I could." Kanji challenged.

"No way." It was weird that they were talking so casually like this. He and Yosuke had never really spoken like this, it was always teasing with Yosuke. So, it was nice to just talk to him without being teased.

"I know I could." Kanji smirked. Well, this will get his mind to clear for a while.

"Well, next time we come here, I want to see if you can actually do it." Yosuke returned his smirk with one of his own, thinking there was no way he could do it. "Since you already ate and everything."

"Alright." Kanji agreed. He believed he could do it.

"See, now this is the Kanji that we should see more of."

"What do you mean?" Kanji raised a brow.

"Oh, well, I just meant that you've been acting strange and we don't know why. So, it's good to see you act yourself." he explained, quickly, seeing Kanji's intense stare.

"Oh? I think I've been fine."

Youske shook his head. "If you want to talk I'm here to listen."

"Yeah, I'm fine, though." Kanji ate the last bits of his food and gave his bowl back to the owner. "Hey, have you talked to Souji lately?"

"No," Youske shook his head, sadly. "I haven't. Have you?"

"Nahh, Only about a week ago. He must be really busy."

"Yeah, probably." he agreed. "You think he's got somebody back home?"

Kanji's eyes snapped wide at that. "w-why would you say that?"

"No reason. I just think it's a possibility." Yosuke didn't realize what he was doing to Kanji by saying that. It tore him up inside. What if he did have someone else back home? Is that why Souji hasn't given him any sort of answer to his confession? "I mean, it could happen." he shrugged, not aware of how his words are effecting Kanji.

Kanji didn't want to snap at Yosuke, so he only nodded. He wasn't going to give anything away. "Maybe." Kanji finally said, lowly.

Yosuke saw a change in his attitude and asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kanji said, quickly. He shrugged, trying to get the thoughts of Souji having someone back home out of his mind. "I'm cool, just thinking.

"Hey, I need help in Junes tomorrow. You feel up to helping me?" Yosuke decided to lighten the mood, if only a little.

Kanji gave him a look. "You want me to help you? What about Teddie?"

"Ah, he has other things to do at work. But, I'll need help with stocking at shit."

"Suure. I guess I could. What time?"

Yosuke smiled. "About ten in the morning."

"A'ight. I'll be there then." Kanji said, standing up.

"Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya later." Kanji waved and was off.

"Something's bothering you Kanji." Yosuke sighed, finishing his meal.

Kanji let out a huge sigh as he made his way back home. It had been nice talking to Yosuke, except when he brought Souji up. Now he was beginning to wonder if Souji really did have somebody else. It pained him to think it, but after all he wasn't here he was back home. He could do anything he wanted there. He is glad that he is able to keep up his composure. When inside he was breaking. Souji is everything to him and he just wanted to see him again.

Kanji's mother also didn't suspect anything, but she knows he changed. He knows that his friends are starting to get suspicious about his current behavior. Dammit, he didn't want them to know anything. He does wonder though, what Souji's feelings towards him are. Like, is this all one sided? Or, does he feel something? It was hard to tell since he hasn't said anything to him.

He made it back home and went up to his room, plopping down in his bed. He was feeling tired all of a sudden and was wanting to go to bed. He was finding harder and harder to sleep though, as his mind was always on Souji. And that fact that he missed him so much. With that thought in mind, he finally drifted off to sleep.

**XxxXxxX**

**A/N: Well, how was it? Like I said, I have been thinking about this part for a while now and just decided to write it. So, I worked hard on this one. I tried to make it good. I checked my spelling, but if you see any mistakes let me know if you want. Please Review! NO Flamers! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or the characters.

**Pairings: **KanjixSouji

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Probably some sappiness too.

**A/N: I decided to add to this 'cause I don't like sad endings. Well, I hope you will like it! I thought for a while and decided to write this. :) Plead Read and Review!**

**I Think I Love You, Senpai**

**XxxXxxX**

**Chapter 3**

Souji was on the train back to Inaba, excited at the thought of seeing his friends again, seeing his family again, and Kanji. His parents said they would miss him. His mother had cried when he was leaving.

He wonders how everyone will react to seeing him again. Not to mention the fact that he'll be staying in Inaba with them. Oh, he couldn't wait to see their faces. Especially Kanji's. Now, he would actually be able to give him an answer to his confession from months ago. He was sure Kanji still wanted an answer, though he hasn't said anything to him about it. He figured it was due to the fact that they were far away from each other, the same reason Souji hasn't said anything to him.

Souji doubted Kanji has said anything to their friends about it, considering all the times Yosuke has teased him about his sexuality. He can understand his reluctance to say anything to him. He has no idea what everyone else's reaction to it would be. But, he knows they will eventually have to say something to them. Souji had a big smile on his face as he thought about Kanji, and his other friends, and his family. He actually got what he wanted, he's going back to Inaba to stay. He honestly didn't think his parents would let him at first, but they agreed to it, for which Souji was grateful for.

Honestly, they seemed understanding towards him and what he might be feeling, even though they couldn't fully comprehend how he was feeling. It seemed like they tried their best. Though, Souji did feel a little bad about wanting to go back to Inaba, and leave his parents, but he couldn't help but want to go back. Truthfully, Souji has not felt happier then he does at that moment.

He leaned his head back and sighed. It had been a little over a year ago since he had taken this train to Inaba for the first time. And now here he was heading back to Inaba. He wonders what everyone's doing right now...

**XxxXxxX**

Dojima was getting ready to go to the train station. He had received a text message from Souji that he would be there in about an hour. So, as he got ready, Dojima was thinking that it will be nice to see him again. He knows Nanako missed him a lot, so she will be ecstatic to see him again. Hell, they all missed him. And as promised, Dojima hasn't uttered a word of Souji's return to anyone. He scratched his cheek and then got his car keys.

"Dad?" Nanako's voice rang out. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back soon, okay?" He kissed his daughter's cheek, and she smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" She went back to watching tv.

Dojima smiled and made his way towards the door. He then exited and got in his car and made his way to go get Souji.

**XxxXxxX**

"_Yasoinaba, we have arrived at Yasoinaba." _Souji heard someone announce. Souji smiled and got up from his seat and grabbed his belongings,

He then made his way to the door as the train stopped. He got off the train and looked around for his uncle. He checked his watch and he noticed his uncle should be there right about-

"Souji!" A voice called out to him, making him turn to the voice. He noticed Dojima standing there and he smiled and made his way over there.

"Hey, uncle." Souji greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Souji. Glad you came back." His uncle gave him a hug.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Souji returned his hug.

"Are you ready to go then?" His uncle asked, grabbing Souji's bag.

"Yeah," Souji nodded then added. "They don't know I was coming did they?"

"No, I kept it to myself. Though, it was tempting to tell Nanako." Dojima laughed.

"Yeah." They made their way to the car.

They made their way to the house in silence. "So, why did you decide to come back? Not that we're not happy, I was just wondering." Dojima asked, curiously.

"I wanted to see my friends and you guys." Souji responded. "I missed being here."

"Ah, you did have some good times here didn't you?"

"I did. So, what's everyone been up to?"

"Oh, not much. Everyone's pretty much been the same." he re,plied, pulling into his driveway.

"Ah," Was all Souji said to that. He hadn't expected much to change. They got out of the car, Souji's bag in hand and made their way inside. Once inside, Dojima went ahead of him and saw Nanako sitting there watching tv. He walked in more and Nanako perked up when she heard the door open and close.

"You're back!" She smiled and was about to go and hug him when she caught sight of someone there with him. In an instant, Nanako ran up and threw her arms around his waist, burying her small head into his stomach. "Big bro!"

Souji knelt down and hugged her back. "Hey, Nanako."

"You're really back." She said, letting him go.

"Yes, I'm really back. For good too." At this her smile grew even more.

"You mean you're not going back?"

"Nope. I'm here to stay with you guys." he replied with a smile.

"Yay!"

"Okay, Nanako, he needs to put his things away." Dojima said.

"Okay."

Souji went up to his room and noticed it looked exactly the way it did when he left. It felt good to be back. He sat on the couch that was in there for a moment and relaxed. He'd have to go see his friends shortly. He was sure they would be shocked that he was here. He'd probably see Kanji last since they have more to talk about. Just the thought of seeing Kanji made his heart beat faster.

"Souji, you comin' down?" Souji snapped out of his thoughts and got up and went downstairs.

**XxxXxxX**

After Souji went downstairs he ate some food as he was hungry. And then he told his uncle that he wanted to see his friends. So, Souji walked out of the house, and made his way to see Yosuke and Teddie first. It's been a while since he's been there and it brings back memories of his time there over a year ago.

Once he was there, he went in search for Yosuke. He came upon him sitting there eating food, probably lunch break. Souji walked up to him silently. "Youske."

Yosuke, who was eating, blinked. That couldn't be who he thought it was, could it? He turned around, and standing there was his partner, Souji. "Souji!"

Souji laughed at his reaction. "It's good to see you too, Youske."

"Man, what are you doing here?" Yosuke had a big grin on his face.

"Oh, I came here to stay."

Youske's eyes went wide at that sudden information. "D-dude, seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"I asked my parents if I could stay here in Inaba and they said it was okay."

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No. besides Dojima, you're the only one that knows." Souji answered him.

"Reall? You mean, you're uncle knew and didn't say anything?" Yosuke was a little angry that no one said that Souji was coming back.

"I told him not to. I wanted to surprise you... did it work?" Souji smiled.

"D-dude." Yosuke shook his head, but couldn't stop the bug smile from overtaking his face. "I'll say I'm surprised."

"Good." Souji laughed. "That's what I was going for."

Yosuke smacked him on the arm. "Not funny. You about gave me a heart attack."

They talked for a little while more. "So, how is everyone doing?"

"Good. The same as usual. Though, Kanji seemed to be a little strange lately. Other then that, I think we're all pretty good." Yosuke responded.

Souji, who had been listening, heard Kanji has been acting strange. And he knew why Kanji must be acting like that.

"Is he okay?" Souji questioned.

"Um, yeah, he's fine." Youske paused for a second, seemingly coming to a conclusion. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"W-what? What makes you think that?"

"From the way you're stammering." Youske replied. "And from the blush I see on your face. Dude, it's cool seriously."

"Huh?" Souji blinked.

"I know I can be sorta mean towards Kanji, but it's cool if there's something going on, man. And, it just seems strange that he was acting fine before you left. Actually, I've been thinking about it for a while, I just never brought it up to anyone."

Souji was shocked at what Yosuke was saying. Youske knew? "Oh. Well, I haven't really gave him an answer yet. He confessed the night before I left."

"Ah, I see. Souji, you know you don't have to hide anything from me." Yosuke said, firmly.

"Well, I just thought-"

"I know. As I said, I know I can be a dick, but I ain't gonna avoid you if you, you know, go that way."

"Thanks.

"Now, you should probably see Kanji. You said you haven't given him an answer yet."

"I know. But, what do I say to him?" Souji asked, feeling his heart beat out of his chest thinking about the bleach blonde.

"Souji, just tell him how you feel." Was all Youske said.

"Okay, I will. I'll see you later."

"Alright, later, man." Since he didn't see Teddie, Souji would have to see him later.

Souji made his way to the Tatsumi Textile shop, after seeing his other friends. Once he was there, he breathed a long breath and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened revealing Kanji's mother. "Souji, dear. I though you would be back home?"

"I was, Ms, Tatsumi. But I came back. Is Kanji here?"

"Oh, yes he is. You may go up and see him if you like." She led him inside.

"Okay." Souji walked up the stairs and went for Kanji's room. Arriving there, he knocked on the door and heard and muffled "whaddya want?" in response. Souji waited patiently outside his door for Kanji to open it.

Kanji sighed and got up and went to his door. As he opened it, he saw the boy that's been on his mind constantly. "Souji?"

"Hello, Kanji." Souji smiled at the shock on the other boys features.

"I—I-" Kanji couldn't seem to find his words and he went silent, still not believing what he was seeing. Souji was back? And he was here at Kanji's house? This was all too much to take in at once. He let Souji come in and they both sat on his bed.

They were silent, not sure how to approach the subject they needed to talk about. "You're back?" Kanji spoke up, startling Souji.

"Yeah." Souji nodded. "I asked my parents and they said it would be alright if I stayed here with Dojima." Souji explained, seeing the confused look on the handsome blonde's face.

"When did you get back?" Kanji asked, noting the way his heart skipped a beat.

"A little while ago," was his response. "I saw everyone else and thought I'd come to see you last. Since we have stuff to discuss."

Kanji blushed a little. "Yeah, I know. I'm happy you're back."

"Me too." Souji smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I missed you." Kanji admitted with a slight flush.

Souji also blushed a little. "I missed you too, Kanji. And I realize I still haven't given you an answer yet."

"That's okay. I know you're busy and have a life. S'no big deal." Kanji said, even though it was a big deal.

Souji smiled at Kanji and said in a whisper. "I love you too, Kanji."

And there it was, Souji's answer finally came. And it was the answer he wanted to hear. Kanji could feel his heart beating at a rapid pace. "W-what?"

Instead of answering, Souji leaned in and kissed him, softly. Kanji instantly kissed back. He was happy. The boy he loved was kissing him. Their tongues fought gently, and they both moaned a little.

Pulling away, Kanji wrapped his arms around Souji and held him close. "Damn, I love you."

Souji smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Kanji and Souji were both very happy in that moment. They both finally got what they've been wanting, each other.

**The End**

**XxxXxxX**

**A/N: Well, this is the end. How did I do? I tried to give a good ending to this. Please Read and Review! Let me know what you think! NO Flamers!**


End file.
